Derailed
by anoushka.natasha.x
Summary: set after 5x6 fight, Scary Kids Scaring Kids song as inspiration - not a songfic. a wee bit angsty, but kinda sweet at the end. Leyton, please R&R x


**Well I haven't written anything since I finished my first year of university (yay me!) at the end of may (boo me!). But I heard this amazing song called 'Derailed' by Scary Kids Scaring Kids and it just seemed to fit the amazingly angsty Lucas and Peyton circa season 5, and with that on repeat, this is what my fingers spat out.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither One Tree Hill, it's characters, script or the song.**

fic takes place during S5E6 fight, as Peyton is throwing the books at Lucas

**Derailed**

Derailed

We failed to keep our love on course

Now we lost what was left of any chance that we had

What a way to go out

Derailed

I'm afraid I failed to keep you by my side

The mistakes we made will keep us drifting farther apart

What a way to go out

Lucas POV

I was so mad at her, I'd never been angry at Peyton. And she'd never been this infuriated at me as far as I can remember. The thought shocked me, as well as her words as she began taking books off the shelf. Were they all really _my _book?

I felt the shock reach my face as she began punctuating every remark by a copy of _Ravens_ thrown in my direction. And through the front she put up I still registered the hurt and pain hiding behind the anger in her voice and on her face.

Coldness washed through me as I saw tears well up in her green eyes. I tried leaving before I could say anything to make this, _us_, worse. But of course my frustrations got the better of me. Not at her, probably never at her. Frustrated at myself, for never trying to work things out, leaving her to rot in the overwhelmingness of self doubt. She had taken my silences and interpreted them as uncaring. The same as I had with her.

As I walked out of Tric, the words I had carelessly flung at her, intending to inflict pain whirled around my head. Had I _really_ been that self centred? I had managed to twist a conversation that was about the breakdown of our relationship into an argument about _me_.

_What had happened?_

Peyton POV

_What just happened?_

I was still sat at my desk in stunned silence. I couldn't believe he had said all those things, _think_ all those things. How _dare_ he say I never cared?

Ok, apparently still angry. Why did I have to bring all that stuff up again? God what is wrong with me, one minute I'm practically spitting fire at Lindsay for giving me a _plant_! And then I take a trip down memory lane with the one person I should be avoiding that stuff with like the plague.

I slowly looked around the room, that Karen and Lucas had let me have, it _was _nice. Why would I ruin that?

"Oh God, how am I gonna pay for this?" I let out a sigh and only then felt how cold my face was, reaching up a hand to feel tears on my cheeks. I had been crying this whole time. I guess sight isn't the only sense rage overtakes.

Slowly, I bent down picking up the scattered books I had thrown around. _Along with my pride and stupid harsh words. _Breathing out a sigh I placed them very carefully back on the shelf, it wasn't till I turned around that I realised he was standing in the doorway. Like he had done when he gave me my office.

He didn't say anything, and neither did I. We didn't need to, whether we liked it or not, we _knew _each other. Inside and out. I knew he felt bad for parading his new girlfriend around in front of me, and guilty because of it. His eyes were pleading me to understand he couldn't do anything, to forgive him. And be the friend we both knew I should be.

The same way I knew he understood my pain and how hard it is for me. I knew I didn't need to say sorry, he had already forgiven me.

We stood there just looking at each other for what seemed like hours. Until finally I broke my stance and moved over to him. He stiffened slightly, unsure of what I was about to do. But I ignored it and reached my arms out towards him, pulling him into a hug. Like the ones we weren't so afraid of before. It was awkward, but a start at trying to find our way back to each other. And ourselves.

**My first attempt at Peyton pov (who i think is probably the coolest character, no haters!) so me hopes you likey.**

**If you did, or didn't please let me know by hitting the button and saying stuff :) thank you for reading x**


End file.
